


Can We Climb This Mountain

by rashaka



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover, Demons, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashaka/pseuds/rashaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty gift drabbles for fans of the Castiel/Meg pairing.  Primarily canon compliant AUs, with a few crossovers dropped in for kicks.  As many characters long as I could cram into an Ask Box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Climb This Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble titles are all from the track "When You Were Young" by The Killers. Something about the desperation, loneliness, and fervent passion of these two characters reminds me of this song. Their timing was never quite right, their worlds never quite in line.

_Burning Down The Highway Skyline_

  
Meg liked fuck Cas awake in the morning.

She began the first time he came to her as a human, shirt rumpled at the hem and his stolen slacks hanging low.  She peeled the suit jacket off him while she described her resurrection; he knew he might die tomorrow chasing the angel conflict.  It was a present, Meg decided: an experience Cas would only know as a human.

When he returned, an angel again, he pretended to sleep because she liked to see his expression turn from waking confusion to hot lust.

 

*

 

_The Devil's Water (It Ain't So Sweet)_

  
When Castiel met the demon in the abandoned hospital, the same facility they'd invaded just hours before, he shoved her face into the drywall and pressed behind her.  Meg turned violently, and he let her punch him in the ribs of his vessel before digging his knee between her thighs.  She was warm everywhere, and smaller somehow.

"This how it works?" the angel hissed.  "Is this what you creatures do?"

"Why're you askin' me for?  You're the one grinding his axe against my—"  Impatience won, and he kissed her hard.

 

*

 

_He Doesn't Look a Thing Like Jesus_

  
Meg has never been a fan of the four a.m. lull.  All the little humans gone bed-y bye, and she can work through the night or watch tv till her brain goes numb.  Bored and on the run is a terrible combination, so maybe it's understandable she finally resorts to prayer.

"What is the meaning of this?" growls Castiel, examining the pay-by-night wallpaper. The lamp flickers every time he breathes.  

"I'm not busy for a while..."  Meg spreads both hands in a _can't help it_ gesture. "Wanna screw?"

 

*

 

_Like You Imagined_

  
"Hey Sparkles," she drawled as Cas opened the door.

Ten minutes of catching up and look-who's-alive-again, then she'd goaded him into carrying her to his bed with pelvises grinding through fabric.  No time to waste this round; angels could find him any moment, and Meg remained on Hell's wanted list.

He moved clumsily, a little more self-conscious than she remembered. "I'm human," Cas admitted, flinging her jeans to the other side of the mattress.

"Bully for you," said Meg, and sank onto his cock.

 

*

 

_See The Place Where You Used To Live_

  
Cas knew that seeing a Death Eater would have consequences.  He knew it when they pushed together frantically behind Scrimgeour's office at the Ministry, and he knew it when she climbed through a window to fuck him blind under the Order's roof.  

So when the last battle came and he trapped her— _screaming_ —inside a mirror, he went to Hogwarts with duty gnawing his soul.

Meg was safe, far away from Aurors or the Dark Lord, but after this betrayal she would surely neither forgive nor trust him again.

 

*

 

_Watch It Now, Here He Comes_

  
Letting Meg screw him against the TARDIS console was one rudest things Castiel ever knowingly did.  He knew it'd be a breach of social etiquette for humans, and this alien played at being human most of the time.

As predicted, the Doctor was furious.

"This is not why I—I didn't let you onto my ship so you could—no.  This is _my_ ship, and I'll have none of that please. I will provide you with rooms, if you must, but NOT THE MAIN CONSOLE. You could blow up the ship! Or even worse, irritate her."

 

*

 

 _Waiting On Some Beautiful Boy  (_   _To Save You From Your Old Ways)_

  
"Look at this body!" screetched Meg.  She picked up a fork and threw it at the cabinets; it bounced off harmlessly. "I can't kill anything in this. I'm gonna be dead by President's Day, you fucking _assholes!"_

Dean wore his play-dumb expression, and Sam opened his mouth to protest when Cas stepped up, firmly grabbing Meg's human hand.  "Excuse us," he said, pulling her away toward the private rooms.

"And what's your big plan, Castiel?" she snapped.

"Sex," he replied, their voices fading down the hall.  "You'll feel better."

 

*

 

_When You Were Young_

  
She thought their first time would be rough, like the collision of skin and muscle that human bodies were so reknown for.  He was not only an angel, but a seraphim.  She expected Castiel to give her a fuck that would burn empires and break alliances.

It was, it did...or it came close, in the beginning.

His power was a cool star; huge and distant, it consumed Meg as his fingers scraped blood down her thighs.  But when the final act came he hesitated, he was gentle, and the only thing he broke was her.

 

 


End file.
